Tinder
by ValSmile
Summary: [U/A] Sakura una chica novata en lo que a 'tinder' se refiere, conoce a un muchacho a través de esta app que los lleva a tener una conversa digitalmente en buena onda, hasta el día en que deciden conocerse en persona y todo se vuelve demasiado tentador. [Lemon]


**CCS y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es por mera diversión**

 **Tinder**

Sakura Kinomoto era una chica común y corriente: trabajadora de parvularia, adoraba cuidar y enseñar a niños pequeños, deportista en sus ratos libres, salir a correr era su pasión, buena cocinera gracias a su padre, amante de los animales, tenía un perro de nombre Kero, buena hija e incluso buena hermana, a pesar de tener un hermano fastidioso como el solamente podía ser con ella.

Su vida ha tenido altos y bajos como todo el mundo, pero para ella la gran excepción es con relación al amor. A pesar de tener veintisiete años y de haber tenido dos parejas estables a lo largo de su vida —y uno que otro amigo con derecho por ahí—, todos han terminado decepcionándola. La verdad, ya no quería más guerra con el sexo opuesto, incluso pasaba por su mente que su condición sexual podría ser otra, porque se cuestionaba el hecho de siempre terminar con el corazón roto a causa de un hombre.

Era una de esas tardes otoñales, las ramas de los arboles lucían absolutamente vacías y el piso era decorado por la hojas ocres y amarillas que al pisarla era la entretención de cualquier niño, incluso de un adulto. Se juntó con su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. Una chica exitosa, de buena familia y aunque los padres de ambas chicas se llevaban pésimo, ellas pudieron concretar una sana y linda amistad, más allá de los prejuicios que sus familias tenían de la otra. La suerte de ambas al conocerse fue por mera coincidencia: iban juntas en la primaria del mismo colegio.

Fue entonces que degustando un delicioso pastel con un café caliente, Tomoyo era la más emocionada con la 'idea' de la sexualidad de Sakura, debido a sus gustos en particular, además ella decía que si sentía deseos de experimentar, podría llevarla a las mejores discos en la ciudad que eran exclusivas de diversidad sexual.

—No, olvídalo Tomoyo, era un decir. No me he sentido atraída por una mujer aun.

Tomoyo reía por lo bajo, pero con sus sabias palabras le aconsejó que no se echara a morir, puesto que en algún lugar del planeta tierra tiene que estar su media naranja. Como decía una película que a ambas le gustaba: «debe estar con la mujer equivocada»

—Por el momento Sakura, deberías simplemente pasarla bien. ¿Has probado salir en esas citas a ciegas? ¿O buscar en _tinder_?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, esa aplicación para conocer gente —comentaba Tomoyo—. Yo la he usado un par de veces, de hecho hace tiempo me junté con un chico, para probar, pero resultó ser un latero —bufó—, más encima tuve que pagar yo toda la cuenta. Creo que seguiré probando con chicas —reía.

Sí, Tomoyo era una chica absolutamente liberal, aunque decía que sus gustos por las mujeres eran por su belleza, tampoco negaba que habían hombres que encontraba muy guapos. Se decía ser una persona que ama ambos sexos.

Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces, Tomoyo tomó el celular de Sakura y bajó dicha aplicación. Luego de eso comenzó a rellenar el perfil de su amiga, eligiendo sus mejores fotos y escribiendo una pequeña descripción en ella.

—Veintisiete años, amante de la música y el deporte. Busco conocer gente y a alguien para pasarla bien 1313…

—¡Tomoyo como escribes eso! —se horrorizó Sakura.

—Es sólo para divertirse amiga —reía.

Allí le fue explicando cómo funcionaba aquello y le dio un par de _likes_ a algunos muchachos que por foto encontró bastante guapos a su parecer.

Al terminar la jornada entre ambas chicas, se despidieron y Tomoyo a la distancia le gritó a su amiga que le deseaba suerte en su búsqueda. Sakura se avergonzó ante lo dicho y caminó de vuelta a su casa.

Al llegar saludó a su padre y al insoportable de su hermano, que para variar la molestaba por cualquier cosa: que era un monstruo, que molestaba con sus ruidos al caminar, que si había asustado a algún niño con su cara, etc. Aburrida un poco de eso, decidió salir con Kero, su perro, a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, llevándose su celular y los audífonos para pasear con él al compás de la música.

La noche estaba bastante acogedora y su mascota se estaba comportando bastante bien, por lo que decidió soltarlo un rato para que corriera a sus anchas. Era un perro obediente, por lo que no era peligroso dejarlo así, obedecía a su ama. Así que se sentó un momento en las bancas ubicadas en el Parque Pingüino a disfrutar el panorama, a pesar del frío otoñal, a ella le agradaba esa sensación. De pronto sintió su teléfono vibrar. Pensó que se trataba de un mensaje de Tomoyo, pero se sorprendió al ver que era una notificación de _tinder_.

Abrió el mensaje y uno de los chicos, a los que ella le había dado _like_ en la tarde, comenzó a hablarle.

 **«** _ **Hola, tienes unos ojos preciosos. Son de mi color favorito.**_ **»**

Sakura rió con el mensaje y decidió responderle: «Muchas gracias, a mí me gusta tu cabello.»

 _ **«Te soy sincero. No soy bueno en estas cosas. Me gusta más hablar de frente, además un amigo mío me metió en esta aplicación, pero me llamó mucha la atención tus ojos, por eso me atreví a decirte eso.»**_

«Que coincidencia. Una amiga mía también me bajó la aplicación.»

 _ **«¿Te gustaría conversar un rato?»**_

«Claro.»

Uno que otro mensaje más le había llegado a Sakura en ese segundo, pero al final se decidió seguir conversando con aquel chico de cabello revuelto, como salía en sus fotos. Le contaba este muchacho que actualmente era fotógrafo profesional. Su pasión en esa área eran los deportes, aunque también uno que otro show de espectáculo como conciertos o eventos. Le contaba también que su nacionalidad era China, pero que se había enamorado de Japón y por eso se quedó viviendo acá. Que amaba los chocolates de sobremanera y que deseaba la paz mundial, eso fue una pequeña broma de parte de él.

Sakura estaba muy entusiasmada conversando con aquel chico, pero ya era hora de volver a casa, puesto que Kero estaba a su lado buscando la atención de su ama.

Quedaron de acuerdo en seguir hablando más adelante. Que le había agradado bastante aunque fuese de manera digital.

 _ **«Cuando gustes podemos juntarnos en persona. Así podría alardear con mi amigo de que conocí a una chica por este medio.»**_

«Copiaré tu idea, jaja.»

 **. . .**

Los días siguientes, ambos chicos seguían hablando. Sakura mientras trabajaba buscaba la oportunidad de escribirle y responderle al muchacho. Aunque en su interior tenía miedo, porque nunca antes había tenido este tipo de charla con alguien a través de estas aplicaciones.

Tomoyo sabía y conocía toda la situación de su amiga, de hecho le decía que se juntaran, y que en caso de, ella correría en su auxilio, quizás hasta seguirla para verla desde lejos, quizás sonaba exagerado pero Sakura se lo tomó en serio. A su amiga le causaba mucha gracia la situación, pero era entendible, era novata en esto.

—¡Ya Sakura, déjate de rodeos y pídele que se junten!

—Pero… pero ¿y si es un psicópata o un violador?

—Simple, lo golpeas donde más le duele y grita, grita mucho —decía Tomoyo provocando horrores en los gestos de Sakura—. Ya amiga, inténtalo. Nadie te dice que él sea tu príncipe azul, pero sirve para conocer gente y si te gusta, pues podrían… ya tu sabes —insinuaba con sus cejas.

 _ **«¿Te parece que nos juntemos?»**_

Al final, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa.

«Me encantaría. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?»

 _ **«Hay un pub muy bueno cerca del paradero de bus que sale hacia el aeropuerto ¿Te queda muy retirado?»**_

«No, para nada. Me agrada la idea. ¿Qué día puede ser?»

 _ **«¿Viernes en la noche?»**_

Y ahí estaba Sakura aceptando juntarse con el chico de _tinder_

 **. . .**

El día viernes que tanto esperaba Sakura llegó muy rápido. Y aunque su estómago presentara sensaciones extraña de nerviosismo, quería salir luego del trámite de ese encuentro. Aunque claro, la más entusiasta era Tomoyo, imaginando mil ideas de una historia que podría escribir dependiendo de lo que ocurriese con el chico.

Después de finalizar su jornada laboral en el jardín infantil fue hasta su casa para darse una ducha. El día había sido espantoso, los niños se habían comportado de la peor manera posible: llanteríos, malas palabras, uno que otro se hizo en los pantalones, no, absolutamente todo mal y por ende es que una ducha sacaría todo ese mal rato y la transpiración de lo que provocó el día en el cuerpo de Sakura. Y aunque las ganas de juntarse con el chico _tinder_ estaban por el suelo, no podía hacerle la desconocida y faltar a su palabra, así que se armó de ánimo para elegir un lindo vestuario.

Tampoco quería abusar de eso, Sakura sólo quería lucir sencilla y bien abrigada, puesto que las temperaturas bajaban mucho en la noche. Escogió un jean azul con un sencilla polera manga larga de color rosa y encima un chaleco de lana en tonos azules. Pañuelo para el cuello por si hacía frío y un pequeño bolso de color negro con sus más importantes pertenencias.

La hora que había estimado para salir estaba en curso, así que aprovechando que no había nadie en casa salió, sin antes mandarle un mensaje a su padre, diciéndole que saldría con Tomoyo, la excusa perfecta que todo el mundo utiliza y que llegaría tarde. Agradecía también no tener que darle explicaciones a Touya, su hermano.

Ni siquiera en sus tiempos de colegio caminaba tan tranquila, iba bien en la hora por lo que no necesitaba apresurarse. Observó su reloj en la mano izquierda, las 9:45 pm. Aun le quedaban quince minutos para llegar. No se inmutó en lo absoluto.

Cuando llegó al paradero del autobús en el que habían acordado, se percató que habían dos personas más allí esperando. Tosió para poder llamar la atención y ambas personas miraron, pero uno de ellos se levantó y caminó hacia su dirección para saludarla.

—Hola —dijo el muchacho amablemente.

—Hola —respondió Sakura observándolo de pies a cabeza.

Vestía pantalón jeans negro pitillo también y un suéter que le cubría el cuello, encima de este llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla de un azul oscuro.

—Eres idéntica a tus fotos.

Guapo, bastante guapo y también idéntico a las fotos que vio en _tinder_. Vaya, se sentía afortunada Sakura, el primer paso estaba dado y los nervios iban caducando poco a poco.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el local que el chico había sugerido. El ambiente sonaba y se veía bastante grato. La música no estaba fuerte así que no tendría inconveniente en poder conversar. Con un estilo rústico y luces tenues se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas, quedando frente a frente.

Un chico se les acercó ofreciéndoles la carta para que pudieran elegir algo para consumir.

Vaya, los precios estaban bastante buenos pensaba Sakura, quizás podría venir un día de estos con Tomoyo.

—¿Qué te apetece beber? —preguntó el chico.

Sakura seguía mirando la carta. Para beber estaba entre elegir algo dulce como mojito o algo clásico como una cerveza. Para comer, con unas papitas o alitas de pollo frito estarían de maravilla.

—Entonces tráigame dos cervezas y las alitas de pollo, por favor —ordenó el muchacho.

Sakura estaba sin habla, sólo observa al chico. Su piel lucía bronceada, seguramente el efecto de las luces de los estudios de fotografía o en verdad su piel era de esa tonalidad. Sus ojos eran de un color miel hipnotizante, brillaban por si solos, encantadores los describía Sakura. Su pelo, lo que más le llamó la atención, castaño y tan desordenado, pensó por un momento qué se sentiría tocarlo o acariciarle la cabeza, miró sus pestañas, eran más largas que las de ella incluso, envidiaba eso de algunos hombres, su boca era bastante bonita y perfecta, pero su debilidad fue cuando observó sus manos: dedos flaco y largos, bien huesudos como a ella le gustaban.

—¿Y… entonces… cómo puedo llamarte? —preguntó de repente el castaño rascándose detrás de la oreja.

—Llámame por mi nombre nada más.

—Sakura —sonrió—. Entonces tú me llamas por mi nombre también.

—Está bien… Shaoran —sonaba gracioso su nombre, pero le gustaba. Se percató de que el chico se rió al pronunciarlo— ¿Lo dije mal?

—Suelen decirlo mal, pero está bien.

El chico que había tomado el pedido de ambos llegó con ambas cervezas en una bandeja. Las depositó en un trozo de servilleta, porque los vasos venían absolutamente fríos. Luego colocó un tenedor para ambos porque en breve traería las alitas de pollo que pidieron.

—Salud entonces, por concretar esto.

Chocaron sus vasos y bebieron. La cerveza estaba exquisita, lo mejor para calmar la sed y poder entrar en confianza. Sakura aún se sentía cohibida y agradecía que él pudiera tomar la iniciativa en conversar, aunque se fijó que se rascaba mucho la oreja ¿Será un acto de nerviosismo? Ella solía mover la pierna incansablemente y Tomoyo siempre la regañaba por eso, decía que la volvía histérica.

—Entonces… ¿Qué te dijo tu amigo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No me creyó —hizo un gesto con su boca—, pero al diablo, cosa de él…

—Deberías mandarle una fotografía —sugirió Sakura, pensando que así también se la mostraría a su prima.

Entonces fue él que pensó en la idea de sacar su teléfono celular y sacarse juntos una fotografía. Acercó un poco más su silla para quedar al lado de Sakura y ambos 'posaron' para la cámara con sus vasos de cerveza en mano y listo, foto hecha.

—¿Me la mandas? —pidió Sakura dándole un nuevo sorbo a su bebida. Shaoran entonces le pidió el número a ella de su teléfono así podría mandársela directamente por _whatsapp_ —. Ahora podremos conversar por allí y no por _tinder_.

—Tienes razón. Mucho mejor

Las alitas de pollo llegaron finalmente y Shaoran no se movió de su lugar, a Sakura no le molestó en lo absoluto la cercanía del chico, ahora podrían conversar mejor.

Un vaso, dos vasos, tres vasos y hasta cuatros vasos de cerveza con otra porción de alitas de pollo llegaron a consumir. Las puertas del local estaban cerrando y ambos debían marchar. Prácticamente los echaron del lugar porque entre la música rockera y pop de los ochenta que sonaba en el pub, la buena conversa que se produjo entre ambos, el tiempo se les había pasado volando.

Caminaban hasta el paradero del bus para que Sakura pudiera tomar locomoción a su casa de forma más segura. Ambos iban tambaleándose producto del alcohol, pero muertos de la risa.

—Lo más gracioso fue que la historia hablaba 'del momento', 'el jodido momento'. Todo el mundo alucinaba con las supuestas teorías —narraba Sakura moviendo sus manos—. Que uno era un clon, que la otra era la hija, o la reencarnación, o su yo del futuro y ¿todo para qué? Para que la historia quedara en: continuará…

—No, no te creo —reía Shaoran— ¿Y quién hace eso?

—Un grupo de perversas —carcajeó Sakura.

—Veo que te gusta leer.

—Son libros infantiles o historietas. Las leo para que los niños también entiendan.

Se detuvieron en la parada del autobús, mirando la calle por si venía un taxi desocupado.

—¿Y si llamas un _uber_? Es más seguro.

—Sí, tienes razón —comentaba Sakura quien no dejaba de moverse y juntar sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Quiero hacer pis!

—¿De nuevo?

Sakura comenzaba a urgirse ya que siempre le sucedía lo mismo cuando bebía cerveza, aunque fuera una o dos veces al baño, siempre venían deseos de ir otra vez. Lamentablemente el pub estaba cerrado ya y no dejaban entrar a nadie.

—¡Me voy a hacer! —gritaba Sakura.

—O… oye Sakura —se le acercó Shaoran—. Mi casa está cerca. A una cuadra. Si gustas vamos para allá y haces… —sugirió el muchacho— ¿Aguantas?

Sakura afirmó en silencio y caminaron rápido hasta la casa de él.

Cuando llegaron y por fin encendió la luces de la casa —que resultaba vivir en un tercer piso— Shaoran le indicó que la puerta que estaba abierta en ese momento era la del baño. Sakura literalmente corrió a encerrarse allí.

Bajando toda su ropa de una sola vez, se sentó en el inodoro y por fin pudo sentirse más aliviada. Con un suspiro saliendo de su boca se dispuso a observar el baño. Olía bien, estaba ordenado. Había una toalla de manos de color azul marino y por sobre todo en el vasito que estaba al lado del lavamanos había un solo cepillo de dientes.

Pensó en Tomoyo, no creería que estaba en casa del chico de _tinder_ a la primera salida, pero claro, seguramente le haría _bullying_ por la razón por la que estaba allí.

Antes de salir, se lavó bien las manos y decidió revisar su celular: habían llamadas perdidas de Touya, de Tomoyo y un mensaje de su padre. Decidió responderle al último.

«Estoy bien papá. Déjame la luz encendida de afuera por favor. Ya me iré a casa en auto, no te preocupes. Te quiero.»

Cuando salió del baño de lo primero que se percató fue de Shaoran. Lucía muy relajado, tenía encendido el calefactor de su departamento porque este se encontraba solo con una polera de manga corta puesta.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Sí, gracias —volvió a verlo de pies a cabeza. Sus brazos lucían fuertes y bien torneados.

—¿Algo para beber? —bromeó porque de inmediato le sonrió a Sakura.

—No, nada más, gracias —sonrió de vuelta avergonzada.

Apoyada en el marco de una puerta que estaba al lado del baño Sakura seguía viendo a Shaoran. Estaba en su territorio y su corazón latía a alta velocidad. Él se le acercó un paso y sintió vibrar su cuerpo y sus partes íntimas. El alcohol la tenía así. Ella se le acercó otro más y levantó su rostro para volver a mirar sus ojos miel. Fue cosa de un segundo en que los dos se acercaron directamente hacia sus bocas para besarse con intensidad.

La aprisionó contra la puerta sintiendo como era devorada por el beso de Shaoran. Sus manos subían hasta el cuello del castaño para jugar con su cabello como deseó desde un principio. Y percibía como él llevaba las suyas hasta su cintura para poder presionarla más junto a su cuerpo. Luego bajó sus manos para acariciar los brazos del chico, a pesar de tener las manos heladas, la piel de él era una invitación a calentarse.

En un momento sintió como se abrió la puerta en la que estaba, entrando a un lugar totalmente oscuro, iluminado solo por las luces de los edificios de afuera.

Sakura sabía, casi inconscientemente en ese momento, que si no ponía un freno a la situación, él no se detendría, porque sentía como su lengua recorría su boca, sus labios y acariciaba la de ella. Entonces suspiró, rendida, alguna vez en la vida que se rompan las reglas, pensó Sakura. Además Shaoran era buenmozo y por sobre todo muy simpático ¿Cómo sería en la cama? Sintió más calor aun.

Ambos cayeron entonces a ésta quedando de lado. Los besos se iban intensificando. Ya no sólo era la boca, Shaoran pasó a besar el cuello de ella, su clavícula, su mentón y ella se dejaba querer suspirando a cada segundo.

Sus manos buscaron hacerle alguna gracia a él, por lo que comenzó a indagar el borde de la polera para meter sus manos y así sentir la piel de Shaoran. Aquella prenda le estorbaba a Sakura, ella quería ver el cuerpo de quien estaba a su lado en ese momento, así que poco a poco fue subiéndola hasta por fin poder sacársela con ayuda de él mismo. Le gustaba lo que veía y éste le sonrió.

Pero ninguno decía nada, sólo se quedaban mirando fijamente con la respiración algo agitada. Fue Sakura quien esta vez tomó la iniciativa y buscó los labios de Shaoran para que volvieran a besarse. Y éste la fue despojando de la ropa: suéter, polera rosa y dejarla solamente con su sujetador.

Shaoran se colocó encima de Sakura entusiasmado con los besos que se daban. Sus manos viajaban esta vez por toda la curvatura de la piel de Sakura desde su rostro hasta las caderas, donde comenzaba la tela del jeans. Esta sintió como le estaba estorbando y decidió ayudar un poco en el proceso desabrochándose el botón y de paso hacerle lo mismo al pantalón de él.

Se separaron unos centímetros, allí ella aprovechó para sacarse la prenda y quedar solamente con ropa interior. Agradecía que la luz del cuarto estuviera apagada, porque a pesar de estar desinhibida en ese momento, siempre sentía vergüenza en mostrar su cuerpo. La edad no era en vano: las estrías y algunos kilitos de más marcaban presencia en su cuerpo.

Shaoran sólo la contemplaba.

—Eres preciosa.

Sakura sonrió. Y así fue como él comenzó a desnudarse delante de ella quedando sólo con su bóxer puesto. Se acercó a la chica nuevamente a retomar los besos y las caricias, esta vez con más confianza de tocar donde más ansiaba. Sin pedir permiso, su mano comenzó a retirar poco a poco el calzón de Sakura para dejarla a mitad de las piernas, con eso ella hizo un par de movimientos para que quedara tirada en el suelo de la habitación. La mano juguetona de él no espero más y comenzó con leves caricias en su clítoris lo que la llevó a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir con mayor intensidad. Sonoros suspiros salían de la boca de Sakura quien con los movimientos en su intimidad tendía a abrir más las piernas para sentir en pleno.

—¿Tienes… condones?

Shaoran se ubicó entre las piernas de Sakura haciendo movimientos con su pelvis, rozando su miembro en la húmeda vagina de Sakura. Le dio un beso cargado de emoción para luego susurrarle un sí.

Vio como se levantó de la cama para ir hacia un mueble y seguramente allí buscar un preservativo. Sakura se sentó en la cama, aun con las piernas temblorosas por el jueguito previo que habían hecho en ella, para observar a Shaoran como con sus dientes rompía el envoltorio metálico y se lo entregaba a ésta.

Con todo el bochorno posible fijó su vista en el miembro de Shaoran, quien era liberado una vez dejó el bóxer en el suelo. Recordó las clases de biología, a sus ex parejas, hasta los consejos de Tomoyo en como colocar uno: 'sujeta la punta del condón con las yemas de tus dedos y con la otra mano libre lo vas desenrollando.'

Y listo. Aunque las manos de Sakura seguían sujetando el pene de Shaoran, ésta decidió masajearlo un poco más por atrevimiento, se percató como el gozaba del roce de las manos de la chica, porque arqueaba levemente su cabeza hacia tras con los ojos cerrados suspirando de vez en cuando. Pero fue el mismo quien después de un rato detuvo a Sakura para ir depositándola en la cama con sus piernas totalmente abiertas. Volvió a besarle, y con la otra mano por fin pudo retirarle el sujetador.

Se posicionó y de una sola embestida entró en ella provocando una leve molestia en Sakura.

—¿Eres virgen? —le preguntó preocupado Shaoran ya que Sakura le reclamaba que fuera un poco más despacio.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exageró—. Sólo estaba… fuera de práctica —susurró despacio avergonzada.

La besó con pasión, jugando con su lengua, haciendo movimientos lentos de entrar y salir. Sus manos acariciaban los pechos de Sakura y ella recorría toda su espalda, con sus uñas rasguñaba despacio toda su piel. Lo que más deseaba era poder recorrer las nalgas de Shaoran, sentirla entre sus manos, lamentó eso si no tener un espejo en el techo para poder observarlo desde otro ángulo.

Las embestidas de Shaoran se hacían más rápidas y Sakura con una de sus manos decidió llevarla hasta su clítoris para comenzar a masajearlo, en ayuda para llegar al máximo placer.

En un momento, Shaoran salió de las cavidades de Sakura, para de un solo movimiento ponerla boca abajo y darle una leve palmada en los glúteos. Sakura rió con ese acto. Le levantó la cola para luego colocarle un cojín, para que quedara con un poco más de altura, y así volver a penetrarla.

Los gemidos de Sakura eran contenidos por el colchón y su respiración se volvía más agitada. Shaoran la llenaba de besos en la espalda y jugaba con su corta cabellera.

—¿Lo sientes? —decía entre jadeos Shaoran.

—Ajá —atinó a responder Sakura completamente ida.

Estuvieron un buen momento así hasta que Shaoran paró para colocarse de lado a Sakura, observó como su rostro lucía agitado. Se veía precioso y su cabello aún más desparramado que en las fotos, le tentaba a volver a tocarlo, enredarlo en sus dedos y por qué no, tirárselo en pleno acto.

Shaoran se acomodó esta vez bajo Sakura y ella tomo posesión del acto. A horcajadas de él comenzó con sus movimientos, cabalgando como buen jinete. Se echó un poco para atrás para sentir mejor el miembro de Shaoran dentro suyo y que rozara su clítoris en cada movimiento. Así le fascinaba a ella, aunque corría el riesgo de que se le acalambrara la pierna, pero por suerte no sucedió porque cada vez más sentía que podía alcanzar el climax y sus piernas respondían bien.

Shaoran llevó sus manos a la cintura de Sakura para presionarla y vio como él estaba teniendo ciertos espasmos.

—¿Ya te fuiste? —preguntó Sakura totalmente agitada mirando el rostro de Shaoran, quien le afirmó con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Tu no? —preguntó él. Sakura negó saliéndose de la posición y quedando al lado del chico—. Dame unos segundos —le pidió de favor.

Le brindó un nuevo beso en sus labios para luego levantarse de su lugar, se sacó el condón ya inservible haciéndole un nudo y dejándolo a un lado, para inmediatamente posicionarse encima de Sakura una vez más.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó nerviosa.

Shaoran sólo le sonrió y abriéndole las piernas a Sakura nuevamente se dirigió hasta su intimidad para otorgarle un buen rato de placer. Con su lengua comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris que ya se encontraba sensible con todo el acto hecho hace un rato. Lo masajeo, lo lengüeteó, lo mordió levemente. Introdujo dos de sus dedos y los movió frenéticamente de adentro hacia afuera provocando que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar.

—Shaoran… —susurraba Sakura excitada.

Los espasmos en su cuerpo se hicieron presentes dejándola algo atontada allí. Recibiendo un último beso de parte de Shaoran en su zona íntima.

Cuando él se acomodó al lado de Sakura, no pudo evitar reír nerviosa. Ambos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, salvo sonreír por lo que acababa de suceder.

—Quédate —le pidió Shaoran.

—No puedo —se lamentó internamente Sakura.

Cuando se sintió más recuperada comenzó a buscar su vestimenta esparcida en el suelo. Después de todo le había prometido a su padre que volvería a casa. De haber sabido que las cosas terminarían así podría haberle inventado la excusa de que se quedaría en casa de su prima.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, se acercó al chico para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

—Debo irme, lo siento.

—Sakura —se levantó colocándose los bóxer y la polera que también estaba tiradas en el piso y la acompañó hasta la entrada de su propia casa—. ¿Puedo… escribirte?

—Ahm… claro. Tienes mi _whatsapp_ …

—Bien. Nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Y sin más preámbulos dio media vuelta y salió de la casa del chico.

Una vez fuera soltó un pesado suspiro. Miró la hora en su celular. Eran más de las 5 de la mañana.

—Me van a matar.

Desde su celular solicitó un _uber_ para poder llegar sana y salva a su casa.

 **. . .**

Había pasado casi un mes desde ese encuentro. Sakura seguía escribiéndose con distintos chicos de _tinder_ para conocer a más gente, seguir saliendo, pero con ninguno más llegó al nivel de 'relación' que tuvo con Shaoran aquella noche, porque eso es lo que deseaba desde un principio, algo tranquilo. Y aunque el chico sí le escribió un par de veces, Sakura se comportó muy fríamente con él, hasta que éste dejó de mandarle mensajes.

Tomoyo era la más molesta con la actitud de Sakura, porque una vez supo cómo había sido todo pensó que estaba cometiendo un error en comportarse así con él. La excusa de Sakura era que estaba muerta de vergüenza para con ella y con él. Porque no era de portarse así con un desconocido, menos en una primera cita.

—Pero te siguió escribiendo, yo creo que no le importó que fueras tan osada en la primera cita.

—Ay, y ¿Qué tal si sólo quiere buscarme para eso? —preguntó cohibida Sakura.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo Sakura?

—No es mi estilo Tomoyo.

—Te ha hecho mal leerle cuentos de hadas a tus alumnos en el jardín Sakura.

Tal vez tenía razón su prima, y aspiraba a mucho en una relación. Quizás por esa misma razón sus antiguos noviazgos no habían resultado más duraderos.

—Mira, ese es el local que me habían recomendado.

Sakura quedó impactada del lugar al que llegaron, porque sí, era el mismo local donde hace un mes atrás se había juntado con Shaoran.

Ambas chicas entraron y pudieron ubicarse en una mesa para dos. Un deja vu para Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres pedir Sakurita?

—Cerveza y alitas de pollo —dijo inconscientemente.

—Nos trae eso por favor.

Sakura veía como Tomoyo miraba entusiasmada el local, así que decidió olvidar todo el embrollo del chico _tinder_ para pasar un buen rato con su amiga. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando de pronto escucho un gritito de ella para decirle que a lo lejos se encontraba un ex compañero de ella del colegio.

—Mira, es Yamazaki.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Sakura.

Cuando logró divisarlo se sorprendió de ver lo grande que estaba, aunque seguía conservando la cara de niño. Tomoyo alzó la voz para llamarlo y el nombrado las pudo divisar. Se saludaron con la mano en alto y fue Tomoyo quien lo invitó a sentarse con ellas.

—Tanto tiempo chicas. Siguen iguales a cuando eran escolares —bromeaba Yamazaki.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado nada —comentó Tomoyo.

Se cambiaron a una mesa más grande para poder beber la cerveza que les traían a las chicas y Yamazaki seguía con una en su mano.

—¿Andas solo Yamazaki?

—No, ando con un colega de trabajo.

En ese momento Yamazaki alzó la voz gritando 'Li' y levantando la mano. Cuando Sakura se percató de quien era sintió que le faltaba el aire y que había muerto allí sentada. Sus manos no respondía y su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca. Fue Tomoyo quien la trajo a la realidad.

—Respira —le susurró su amiga.

El chico se detuvo cuando llegó a la mesa donde estaba su amigo. Sakura sintió como sus ojos se posaron en ella.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo saludó amablemente y Sakura apenas pronunció un hola.

Aunque la jornada fue suavizada por los chistes y bromas de Yamazaki, Sakura no paraba de mirar la hora y de mover incontrolablemente su pierna. En un momento se tuvo que levantar porque producto de las cervezas consumidas, tuvo deseos de hacer pis. Oh, otro deja vu. Caminó hacía el baño. Espero que saliera una chica que había antes que ella y luego pudo entrar. Al terminar, se lavó las manos y se observó en el espejo.

—Tranquila Sakura, tranquila.

Una vez saliendo del baño fue detenida por el mismísimo Shaoran.

—¿Podemos conversar?

Sakura con todos los nervios a flor de piel se dedicó a escuchar sin mirarlo, estaba absolutamente avergonzada.

—Bueno… no sé si hice algo que te molestara, o fue insistente. Te pido perdón…

—No, descuida —susurró—. No es nada de eso.

—¿Por qué no me respondiste los mensajes entonces?

Sakura levantó el rostro entonces para saber en qué condiciones estaba él por preguntarle aquello. Cuando vio que su rostro estaba algo cabizbajo mirando hacia un lado supuso que podría estar nervioso.

—Es que… —buscó las palabras apropiadas para responderle—. Es que me sentía avergonzada…

 **. . .**

El local nuevamente cerró y como si hubiese sido gracia del destino, es que nuevamente tuvo que echar a los clientes, entre ellos al grupo de Sakura. Aunque iban algo entonaditos y muertos de la risa, las cosas se habían calmado para bien de Sakura.

Tomoyo tomó un taxi para irse a su casa, ofreciéndole a Sakura irse con ella hasta la suya, la cual rechazó porque había quedado de salir temprano con su padre para el día siguiente. Yamazaki también pidió que su novia lo viniera a buscar así que sin más se fue dejando solos a Shaoran y Sakura.

—Otro deja vu —canturreaba Sakura.

—Estás mucho más ebria que la vez pasada.

—¡Estaba nerviosa! Nunca pensé que Tomoyo me traería para acá —volvía a pasearse por sus alrededores—. No creí que nos encontraríamos… ¡ay!.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pronunció apenas Shaoran.

—Otro deja vu —repitió Sakura.

—Quieres hacer pis —afirmó Shaoran conteniendo la carcajada.

—Llévame a tu casa —suplicó

—¿Segura?

Sakura lo miró sabiendo las intenciones de esa palabra.

—Prometo que esta vez si te responderé los mensajes cuando me vaya a mi casa. Y aceptaré salir contigo.

Caminaron juntos entonces hasta el departamento de Shaoran, y al igual que la primera vez, Sakura entró al baño a hacer sus necesidades. Cuando salió, Shaoran estaba tirado en el sofá del living y Sakura caminó hacia él. Se sentó a un lado y comenzó a contarle.

—No es que no quería volver a hablar contigo. Nunca me faltaste el respeto y menos me sentí presionada, nada de eso, no tienes por qué pedir perdón —suspiró—. Era yo que tenía vergüenza de imaginar las cosas que podías pensar de mí. No soy de las que a la primera cita se acuestan con alguien o se vuelven medias locas. Por eso…

—Nunca pensé nada malo de ti.

—Me disculpo entonces por todo… —miró a Shaoran quien seguía acostado en el sofá—. De verdad ¿Podemos empezar de cero?

—No —le dijo rotundamente levantándose del sillón. Sakura se entristeció—. De cero no, porque no quiero olvidar esa noche contigo, boba.

Sakura le arrojó un cojín a la cara para que luego él se le acercara un poco molesto con eso y la arrojara al sillón quedando él encima. Sakura ni se inmutó ante eso. Se miraron por unos segundos.

—Te advierto que no me puedo quedar nuevamente.

—No importa, lo hacemos como la vez pasada. Pero esta vez respondes mis mensajes sí o sí, o hablaré con Yamazaki para que me dé tu dirección y voy a joderte.

Sakura rió y en un acto de reflejo besó los labios de Shaoran sutilmente.

—Procuraré cambiarme de casa entonces —bromeó y Shaoran la hizo callar volviendo a devorar su boca como aquella primera vez.

Vaya cita de _tinder_ que logró conocer Sakura.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Acá les traigo un one shot que salió de pronto. Con estos toques de lemon que estoy segura que a todos les gusta (me incluyo)._

 _Espero que les guste, lo disfruten y me hagan saber sus opiniones en un lindo review :)_

 _Aprovecho de hacer propaganda para invitarlas a leer mi fic_ _ **Descansa en Paz**_ _, que estoy actualmente trabajando para el fandom de CCS, por supuesto._

 _Bien, los dejo. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _PD: Dependiendo del tiempo y de cómo le vaya a esta historia, probablemente haga la versión vista por Shaoran._


End file.
